residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Wesley
*This article was written by JMWesley. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. * This article is apart of the JMW Continuity. "I hate you, you hate me, simple enough, right?" -James Before Emerald City Incident Just you're average, hopeless romantic kid. James was born in State College, PA, and shortly thereafter moved to Dillsburg. A few years there, and he moved to Emerald City, New Jersey, where most of his drama occurs. He falls head over heels in love nearly 3 times, and is shot down every single time, much to his disdain. He lives there for the rest of it's days, until: Emerald City Incident The week of terror. It started in November, on November 3rd, 2009. James and his friend, Sarah, Brody, Kelsey, and Ian were forced to fight through the city. (This will be updated when Emerald City Chronicles is done and completed) Saving Twili After the Emerald City Incident, Jim and his friends moved to New York, not far from the New Jersey border. The group got a small apartment and began planning their next move, whilst Kelsey was kidnapped by Tri-Cell when they kept making mock threats that they had her brother. After about a week and a day, he and his brother found the island she was taken to, he got there he saved her from a guard named Henry, who was about to rape her. He killed the man by beating him to death, and never says that it was a mistake. Sons of Daylight By far the most extensive series of ECC books, this is where the bulk of the drama comes. Uroboros Ball The turning point in Jim's life was after the Sons of Daylight building was attacked during a ball, releasing an Uroboros creature and infecting James with such a massive amount of T-Virus that he turned into a Wesker like being. He got the girl of his dreams that night, but he would have many troubles down the road because of the infection.. Armaments "With this bad boy, I CAN tell you to go fuck yourself." -James M. Wesley "I'm really a handgun person." -James says to person who tries to give him a shotgun James has a variety of weapons, but most include handguns. Lighter: Not exactly a weapon, but it can be used to make many other deadly weapons. Spear: A makeshift spear made out of a mop handle and a Bowie. Used during the E.C.I. Pocket Knife: A small pocket knife used for self defense. Kukri: His melee weapon. It's stronger than a knife, especially when aimed at the head. Desert Eagle: He loves this thing. He takes it everywhere after the Emerald City Incident. He carries it in a shoulder holster, and has it chambered with the .50 AE round. Beretta Tomcat (3032): James' side-arm during his days in the Sons of Daylight. It fires .32 ACP ammo. It is a Titanium Tritium model, custom made. Colt M1911: More for show than combat. Fires .45 ACP ammo. Colt S.A.A. "PeaceMaker": After his brother was killed in the Black Hill's Facility, James had took his gun when it was offered to him, and carries it with him every since. It fires .45 Long Colts, with a higher muzzle velocity than the .45 ACP. It is also the weapon he nearly commits suicide with. FAMAS: A bullpup rifle designed by the French military, he gets it once he enters the S.O.D.. It is chambered with the 5.56 NATO. Mosin Nagant: A powerful Bolt-Action Rifle of Russian origin, he gets it when he is in the S.O.D. for 2 years. It is chambered with the 7.62 Rifle Round. It is his preffered sniper. Personality "Whatever helps you sleep at night." -James when he doesn't believe something someone says. James is a person of simple pleasures, but is very serious, but somehow a very likeable person. He has a lot of patience at times, and sometimes a little patience. He likes the ladies a lot, he's a hopeless romantic, and he is quite a good lover, a good friend, and a down to earth guy. Appearances Emerald City Outbreak: A Black T-shirt with a red 5 on it, dark blue jeans, glasses, and white shoes with a black NIKE symbol on the side with black bottoms. Saving Twili: He wears a black polo with a pocket over the right part of his chest, average in size, black pants, glasses still, and brown, comfy slip on shoes. Sons of Daylight: A pale blue bandana on the head (usually), white polo shirt, light blue jeans, black shoes with white shoe-laces, blue contacts, a moustache, and light side-burns. Street Clothes: He will wear just about anything, except for girly outfits. But he does have one pair of bright green skinny jeans. Trivia "I'm really a handgun person." -James says to person who tries to give him a shotgun James is voiced by Evan Sabba during the Emerald City Incident up to the Sons of Daylight, and by Raj Ramayya (Bruce McGivern, RE Dead Aim) during the Sons of Daylight. His first Desert Eagle is a plain, silver color with no custom attachments. While later, it is Blue with Gold Appointments, has a custom ring hammer and trigger, and has a dark blue line running on the edge of the slide connecting the slide to the rest of the gun. James hates Shotguns, as he doesn't like the kick of them, so he uses them only when he absolutely has to. Gallery Category:Characters